dulce enfermera
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: ¿conoces una razón para no querer salir del Hospital?, si debes creer que estoy loca ¿quien querria estar en un hospital? y solo puedo decirte que con esta enfermera nadie querra salir de allí, lastima que le pertenezca a una sola persona


"Dulce Enfermera"

A pesar de estar muy caída la noche, la fría brisa se colaba por la ventana que estaba abiertas y haciendo mover las cortinas y permitiendo entrar al cuarto parcialmente oscuro y que solo era alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesita a lado de la cama. Era realmente tarde, pero a pesar de que todos los pacientes del Hospital debían de estar durmiendo y descansando había alguien que seguía sin poder dormir.. Tenia allí ya una semana.. Y ya se sentía mejor después del horrible accidente que sufrió en su moto.. Pero que por alguna casualidad nada grave le había pasado a él..

Pero el dolor no era el motivo de su insomnio.. En realidad la razón por la cual se mantenía despierto eran sus pensamientos..sumergidos en recuerdos y sus deseos, el deseo de saber que era lo que había en ella que con tan solo una sonrisa, le arrancaba el aliento, no, no era su sonrisa, era la gracia al caminar, como se movían al compás su trasero y sus caderas, sus largas y blancas piernas que parecían no tener fin, para luego subir por su hermoso cintura hasta su firme estomago y así llegar hasta el comienzo de esas enormes cúspides, perfectamente redondas y blanquecinas y perderse en esos ojos verdes, todo un espectáculo para sus ojos, todo ocultos en ese apretado vestido blanco, pero lo que mas quería era arrancarle ese diminuto vestido para observar con claridad su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, pero como lo lograría por mas que quisiera ella era su enfermera, realmente cariñosa, la única que desde que llego se ha preocupado por el, dándole sus medicinas y consintiéndolo de forma tan sutil haciendo que su estadía sea tan satisfactoria en ese horrible lugar por eso aunque lo quisiera no podía pedirle ni comentarle esas cosas que de noche no lo dejaban dormir.

Así continuo pensando en su adorable enfermera que todos los días lo complacía con sus caricias y mimos, pero ahora le tocaba a él complacerla, demostrarle lo bueno que se sentiría debajo de el, satisfacerla de sobremanera, la haría gemir sin control y no descansaría hasta escucharla gritar su nombre, mientras que el la penetraba y jugaba con sus enormes senos, que el deseo y la lujuria sea la razón de su existir y que se haga dependiente de sus caricias, y después del desbroce de pasiones, de satisfacerse a si mismo, cumpliendo mis fantasías, se vendría dentro de ella, para demostrarte lo mucho que la, Quiere?

_**-será posible, que rayos me sucede?.. Yo quererla?-**_ ni el podía creérselo, y claro la chica era linda y amistosa pero eso no significa que el se habría enamorado de ella, pero de un momento a otro se quedo dormido..!!

Al despertar lo primero que observo, fue su hermoso rostro, sonriéndole, como le encanta verla sonreír.

_**-Buenos días, Sasuke-Kun!!-**_ le saludó de forma cariñosa sin apartar su mirada de la de él, Pero él la desvío hasta el comienzo de sus senos.. Pero solo por un momento, Ya que ella se dio cuenta, se acercó lentamente y le dijo al oído..

-**pervertido..**- suspiro en su oído, haciéndolo sonrojar, lo habían descubierto, se asustó al pensar que ella se enojaría, pero en cambio ella solo fue hasta la puerta y la cerró con seguro.

-**sabes, el doctor me dijo hoy podrás irte a tu casa**- informó, brindándole una encantadora sonrisa..

Esa noticia le callo como una piedra, no quería irse no todavía y su cara lo delataba.

- **quería saber te sientes bien, te noto triste!!**- exclamó preocupada acercándosele

-**en cierta forma no me siento bien**- respondió tratando de ocultar el verdadero motivo..

-**déjame revisarte!!**- se acercó y toco su cabeza con su delicadas y suaves manos, estaban calidas, para luego llevarse a la su frente para comparar su temperatura.

-**no tienes fiebre**- exclamó al sentir su temperatura normal, luego fue tocando las partes que se había lastimado, sobandolas y de vez en cuando aprensándolas para ver si él demostraba algún dolor. De una forma tan delicada que parecía mas bien un dulce masaje, provocándolo inconcientemente, más cuando llego hasta el comienzo de su entrepierna, donde tenia una herida no tan grave, en ese punto tan delicado, excitándolo de sobre manera. Él no quería hacerlo, debía calmar sus impulsos pero como lograrlo con ese tipo de caricias. Ya no lo soportaba

-**prométeme que pase lo que pase no te enojaras conmigo?-** le pidió con su voz ronca y sexy..

-**esta bien-** respondió ella mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa, que lo tenia cautivo. Ya no lo soportó más, no le quedaba mucho tiempo ahí así que no podía esperar más este era su momento. Así que se levanto y se acercó velozmente hasta su rostro acortando rápidamente sus distancias.

-**Sasuke q..**- antes de que ella lograra terminar, la tomo por los brazos y termino de acortar su distancia. dándole un fugaz beso, que al principio, la dulce enfermera tomo por sorpresa nunca pensó que Sasuke la besaría, pero debía admitirlo se sentía bien estar así tan cerca de él, respirar su olor y sentir como Sasuke probaba sus labios, era tan placentero, el le pidió permiso para poder entrar en su boca ella con gusto lo dejó, convirtiéndolo en un beso más posesivo y sensual con Sasuke explorando su cavidad bucal, pero el beso cada vez se hacia mas demandante, excitándolos de sobremanera!! Luego sin pedir permiso Sasuke la alzó en brazos y la recostó en la cama en donde cuidadosamente se colocó encima de ella, y la siguió besando tan o más apasionadamente que antes, excitándola con cada rose y cada caricia, ella subió sus manos hasta su cabello en donde enredó sus dedos y lo acercó mas a ella, para así profundizar más el beso si es que eso era posible.

Sasuke comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta sus piernas y subió delicadamente su falda hasta su cintura para poder tocar y masajear sus muslos con más precisión, luego le arranco uno por uno los pequeños botones de su vestido disfrutando del sonido que hacían al hacerlo y dejar al aire sus enormes senos al aire puesto que no llevaba sostén.. Se separo de ella para observarlos mejor pero ella solo se sonrojó e intento ocultarlos con sus manos

**- Sakura no te cubras- reclamó tomando sus manos delicadamente y separándolas- déjame verte- **mostrándole una sonrisa, que termino de convencerla y quedando a su merced. apreció esas enormes cúspides de color blanquecino y se dispuso a besar esos pequeños botoncitos rosas, con su boca, los mordió, los besó, jugó con ellos cuanto pudo, al otro lo tomo con su mano y le dio el mismo trato que al otro, lo apretó, lo masaje, excitando de sobre manera a la chica, cuando se canso de jugar con ellos miró a la chica estaba completamente sonrojada, tapando su boca y con los ojos entrecerrados, al igual que antes tomo sus manos y las quito de su boca, no entendía como ella que antes le había sonreído al llamarlo "pervertido" ahora solo se reprimía de sus sentidos.

- Sakura - ordenó de forma sensual haciendo sonrojar más a la pelirrosa.

- pero nos pueden oír- respondió muy tímida

-¿Y?- ni siquiera pensó en esa posibilidad, pero poco le importaba..

- te meteré en problemas – trató ella de convencerlo de que era peligroso continuar.

- no importa- contesto frívolamente –déjame agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi…- ella lo miró sorprendida, su voz sonaba tan sutil y delicada tan sincera – de la única forma que se- se reiteró y comenzó a besar de nuevo su curvilíneo cuello subiendo hasta su oreja, ella por fin rendida lo dejó continuar.

-Sakura, tu eres quien me enferma.- musitó en su oreja, calido murmuro en su oreja para luego besarla apasionadamente.. Sakura correspondió el beso y no le presto atención al comentario.. Después se encargaría de eso.. Ahora se encontraba presa de Sasuke y de su propio deseo.. La lujuria se apodero de su alma y no podía hacer mas nada que disfrutar de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero había algo más profundo que la controlaba y era demostrarle a Sasuke todo lo que sentía.

Sasuke termino de quitarle su vestido blanco y comenzó a besarle la curvatura de su cuello, de nuevo, le encantaba ese lugar y el suave aroma a cerezos que hay transpiraba, lo mordió dejándole marcas en por donde pasaba su boca.. Ella le quito el pequeño short que cargaba.. Dejándolo en boxer.. Movió un poco su braga, permitiéndole a sus dedos abrirse en su intimidad, adentrando y saliendo poco a poco, de exquisito placer, después de un rato, pudo ver en la cara de Sakura que esa prenda le impedía disfrutarlo por completo, el sin pensarlo le quito su pequeña braga y también se quito el mismo el boxer que ella le había dejado, debido a que su ya enardecido miembro clamaba por ella.

Ya no lo soportaba ya era hora.. Él la miró firmemente.. Sakura estaba realmente asustada sabia bien lo que iba a pesar pero ella no estaba preparada, pero debía hacerlo. Así que cerró sus ojos al sentir como Sasuke acercaba su gran y elevado miembro.. Lo rozó con su clítoris.. Ella se agarro fuertemente de las sabanas.. Ya que el dolor le invadió cuado el se dispuso a penetrarla.. Era realmente doloroso..

Sasuke se dio cuenta al instante de sus reacciones.. Y quedo realmente sorprendido como era posible que Sakura era virgen.. Pero luego sonrío egocéntricamente al saber que el seria que el le arrebatara la virginidad.. Seria su primer hombre y desde ahora el único.. Ahora ella le pertenecía por que esta solo era su primera vez.. Debía hacer algo para que ella no se sintiera tan mal.. Así que la abrazo y se quedo quieto dentro de ella un momento para que ella se acostumbrara al dolor..Luego de unos minutos había pasado el y comenzaba a disfrutar de su pequeño intruso.. Abrió sus piernas y se acomodó mejor para demostrarle a Sasuke que ya estaba bien, este se dio cuenta así que comenzó a penetrarla suavemente.. Se sentía bien, como él salía y entraba de manera sutil para no lastimarla, jactándolos de placer con cada una de ellas, pero las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas y era bien recibida por parte de Sakura.. Se enternecieron en un vaivén realmente satisfactorio.. De su boca salieron hermoso gemidos y delicados sonidos y el nombre de Sasuke entre suspiros.. Eso lo excitaba cada vez más.

Escuchar de parte de la hermosa voz de Sakura, que le pedía cada vez "más" era algo demasiado placentero y excitante.. Haciendo que el se esforzara mas por complacerla.. Pero ya Sakura se acercaba a su final.. Y el también.. Así que las embestidas se volvieron realmente rápidas..... Y fue cuando.

-aaahhhh- escucho de los labios de Sakura que había acabado.. Seguido de él que se había derramado dentro de ella. La miro con cansancio eso había sido lo mas excitante y placentero que había probado.. Era la primera vez que se entregaba de verdad con una chica talvez si era cierto que con amor se hace mejor.. Talvez si la quería.. Pero a su manera. Luego de perderse en sus brillantes orbes verdes. La beso delicadamente en los labios..Y luego se tiró a su lado y con un abrazandola acerco fuertemente hacia su pecho..

-S-Sasuke..- lo llamó la pelirrosa con la voz entrecortada del cansancio.

-¿si?- preguntó él, un poco mas calmado que ella..

- ¿cuando me dijiste que te enfermaba a que te referías?- pregunto un tanto desorientada..

- me refería a que me enfermas de amor..- la ultima palabra se escucho como un suspiro que llego claramente a los oídos de la pelirrosa -y de deseo- la chica enrojeció al escucharlo pero igual no le reclamó -Así que espero recibir la misma medicina cada vez que me sienta mal, mi dulce enfermera- dijo con su voz tan sexy y altanera. Ahora le pertenecía, al igual que él a ella y eso simplemente se repetiría..


End file.
